


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Red Thread

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Kuroo doesn't believe in fate. Maybe meeting Tsukishima might change his mindset.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Red Thread

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Bond

Kuroo doesn’t believe in fate. Everyone tells him it’s real. A red thread in your heart hangs from your pinky and links to your ‘soul mate’. The thread is always there, but you don’t see it until your soul mate is in sight. Kuroo is 25 years old and he hasn’t seen it, so it doesn’t exist. And who wants to be stranded with a stranger? Bokuto tells him fate is the reason why his relationships don’t work out. The universe fights for souls to be together, and maybe they just haven’t found Kuroo’s perfect soul mate yet. Kuroo thinks Bokuto believes in it because he’s been with Akaashi since high school. So what if they are perfect. That doesn’t explain anything.

“Kuroo, ID,” Bokuto nudges Kuroo and he hands his ID to the bartender. He studies the bartender’s features, noting the unfamiliar brown hair and freckled cheeks.

“New here?” Kuroo asks. “I’m Kuroo, pretty much a regular. What’s your name?”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.” 

“Say, Yamaguchi, do you believe in fate?”

“I do,” Yamaguchi answers, smiling. His eyes have an umber glint that looks almost captivating under the blue lights. “But you don’t.” 

Kuroo grins. He props one elbow on the counter and rests his chin in his palm. “So you can tell.”

Yamaguchi fixes his sleeves. “I know someone who doesn’t believe in fate.”

“Here I thought I’m the only one left in the world,” Kuroo exaggerates.

“Maybe soon there won’t be any left at all,” Yamaguchi responds. “What would you like to order?”

Kuroo chuckles and orders his drink. Akaashi has just arrived and Bokuto is lost in conversation with him today. Kuroo looks around the dimly lit room. Most seated people are in pairs today. Maybe he’ll hit the dance floor. Like usual.

“Here you go,” Yamaguchi hands Kuroo his drink and proceeds to help another guest.

Today Kuroo doesn’t feel like drinking much so he takes his shot and leaves the counter. He sees a couple making out in the corner and wonders if they are soul mates…not that he believes in it.

He’s been dumped twice because his partners found their soul mates. What is a soul mate anyways? Bokuto says it’s someone you can’t imagine being without. Kuroo thought that with all his previous partners. Yet, here he is. Maybe they didn’t think the same about him.

Kuroo leans against a wall near the dance floor and closes his eyes. Work was tough today and he still seems to be a little down from it. He rests there listening to the songs as they end and begin until he hears a song he doesn’t hear often. He opens his eyes to a dark room of faceless people. All except for a tall blonde who is seemingly trapped in the center of the crowd. Kuroo watches the man look around the crowd, searching for someone, maybe something. For a split second, their eyes meet. But the second seems to drag and the image of those amber eyes burns into his mind. He looks away, around, aimlessly wandering, but still his eyes land on the man.

Kuroo blames the light. Narrowed in on the tall blonde. It isn’t that Kuroo can’t see anything else or anywhere else. It’s because the light decided to shed itself on the blonde. And Kuroo feels the tug in his heart, as though the seams of his heart have become undone. And he sees the thread. The red dangles from his pinky to the floor, weaving across the room. Without thinking, he picks up the thread and follows it. He stops in the middle of the crowd, unable to find a way out of the moving bodies. He looks around for his thread, pulls it to find the other end until a hand grabs his. Kuroo turns around to see the amber eyes.

“Do…do you want to go get a drink?” The man asks, his cheeks flushed from the heat.

Kuroo’s heart stalls for a second and he chuckles. “Yeah.” Without pulling away his hand, he adds, “Do you know how to get out of here?”

The blonde nods and smiles, guiding Kuroo out with their hands linked. Kuroo notices the redness of the man’s ears. Something tugs in his heart again. 

“That was complicated,” Kuroo comments when they got out of the crowd and they both laugh. “I’m Kuroo, by the way.”

“Tsukishima Kei.”

“Tsukishima,” Kuroo repeats, rolling the name in his mouth as though it was consumable. 

“Do you come here often?” Tsukishima asks as they head to the bar. 

“I’m quite regular,” Kuroo boasts and winks at Tsukishima. “What brings you here today?”

“Who,” Tsukishima corrects. “My friend says to check this place out since he just started working here.”

“The freckled bartender?” Kuroo asks jokingly.  
“Yeah,” Tsukishima responds in surprise. “You know him?”

“Yamaguchi?”

Tsukishima nods. 

“No,” Kuroo responds. “He served me a drink, that’s all.”

“I see.”

Kuroo glances at their hands, realizing that they are still linked. But he doesn’t pull his hand away. He quite likes it there. So much so he’s forgotten. 

“Yamaguchi says he has a friend who doesn’t believe in fate,” Kuroo starts and gazes at Tsukishima. “Are you that friend?”

“I can’t say,” Tsukishima whispers, returning Kuroo’s gaze. “I’d like to believe in it.” Tsukishima’s hand twitches a little in Kuroo’s before finally letting go to pull the stool.

Kuroo smiles and takes a seat. “I’d like to believe in it too.”

They both order their drinks when the bartender comes by before continuing their conversation. They talk of theories, animals, movies, sports, and so many things they lost track of time.

Kuroo doesn’t recall what they were talking about when his heart tugs again while gazing into Tsukishima’s eyes. He puts his glass down, his fingers touching Tsukishima’s.

“You know, you have really beautiful eyes,” Kuroo murmurs.

Tsukishima blushes, his eyes darting Kuroo’s behind the lens of his glasses. Kuroo lifts his hand to Tsukishima’s cheek and caresses it.

“Don’t look away…” Kuroo whispers and catches Tsukishima’s eyes, losing himself in the golden galaxy. 

“Can you feel the tug?” Tsukishima asks, referring to the thread.

“Yeah…” Kuroo nods before closing the gap between them, his breath ghosting Tsukishima’s lips.

“What’s it trying to say?”

“Maybe something like to come closer,” Kuroo jokes, his lips now brushing Tsukishima’s.

Kuroo can feel Tsukishima’s smile as closes his eyes and murmurs, “Is this close enough?”

“Maybe closer,” Kuroo hums, closing his eyes as he plants a lingering kiss to Tsukishima’s lips.

“Closer,” Tsukishima murmurs against Kuroo and their lips part just slightly. They kiss again, lips to lips before Tsukishima invites Kuroo’s tongue, humming and laughing as Kuroo gently darts the tip in and out. 

Kuroo trails his hand from Tsukishima’s shoulder down his arm to touch the tip of his fingers and their pinkies link. Kuroo knows the red threads are tangling.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like things were just getting started and then it ends. Well, you know me :D


End file.
